


Hope

by MarsMay



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, What-If, je suis encore perturbée par endgame
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:13:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsMay/pseuds/MarsMay
Summary: [SPOILERS FIN D'ENDGAME] Et si les choses s'étaient passées autrement ?





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ! Me voilà de nouveau ici après Endgame, bon sang ce film m'a détruit. Et particulièrement par cette fin. :(
> 
> C'est pour ça que j'ai pondu cette petite chose qui reprend le film jusqu'à une certaine partie puis le restant vient de moi. On peut considérer ça comme une What if, je crois ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient réussi.

Il reposa les yeux devant lui, le souffle court.

Voilà.

Il avait peur, sur ce fait il n'aurait pas pu mentir même s'il aurait voulu. C'était probablement leur seule chance de ne pas tout perdre. Il en avait pleinement conscience. Même avec les yeux fermés, Tony aurait pu sentir la rage qui émanait de Thanos. Il avait la Mort en face de lui.

Il en rirait presque. Combien de fois avait-il réussi à la tromper alors que son destin semblait déjà scellé ? Il ne les comptait plus. Au fil du temps, il avait même commencé à penser que quelqu'un veillait sur lui d'en-haut. Peut-être sa mère. Peut-être même son père, qui sait.

Bon sang, il aurait tellement voulu que les choses se soient passées autrement entre eux mais avec sa chance légendaire, c'était probablement ça le sacrifice qu'il devait faire pour qu'il en arrive là où il en était. Entouré de toutes ces personnes qu'il aimait de tout son cœur.

Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Mais le monde continuera à tourner sans lui sa fille deviendra aussi brillante que sa mère qui veillera sur elle, le petit sera le meilleur super-héros que cette planète aura connu et puis, ses camarades poursuivront leur devoir sans lui. La Terre sera et resta le dernier bastion d'espoir pour les habitants de l'univers, même après sa mort.

Tony inspira une nouvelle fois. Thanos lui parla mais sa voix semblait si lointaine à ses oreilles. Il comprenait maintenant ce qu'il avait à faire. C'était leur seule chance sur quatorze millions. Une vie contre celle de l'univers. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Il allait mourir, mais il avait malgré tout l'intuition que Iron Man, lui, survivrait et que le petit héritage qu'il laisserait à ce monde réussira à inspirer les futures générations.

Le cœur lourd, Tony inspira une dernière fois. Il leva le poing, les pierres s'activèrent silencieusement tandis que son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine.

Aucune douleur. Aucun regard en arrière, Tony.

— Je suis Iron Man.

Et il claqua des doigts.

 

******

 

Thanos n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. C'était probablement ça son erreur. Les Terriens aimaient la vie et l'espoir de toutes leurs âmes. Privés de l'un d'entre eux, ils devenaient des êtres à part entière.

Il n'avait plus qu'une boule incandescente en face de lui. Lentement, il s'approcha de cette dernière avec pour seul but de récupérer son butin. Il ne pouvait cacher son sourire, il lui restait encore quelques pas vers une destinée dont il avait tant rêvé. Pourtant lorsque la lumière s'intensifia, il s'arrêta net.

Quand il releva de nouveau les yeux, il n'y avait plus rien. Uniquement ce bout de métal coloré.

 

******

Je suis désolé. Ce sont les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit à son réveil. Il aurait tellement aimé les prononcer mais son corps entier semblait encore endormi.

Alors, il avait attendu avec tout son espoir. Il avait l'impression d'avoir gagné une bataille quand il réussit à ouvrir l'une de ses paupières. Malheureusement, il déplora ce geste aussitôt. Il ne put même pas retenir un sifflement de douleur.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes qu'il trouva la force de se redresser, les yeux toujours fermés. Il avait une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il devait être mort alors comment se faisait-il qu'il entendait encore son cœur battre dans sa poitrine ?

Dubitatif, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux en prenant soin de s'adapter à la lumière. Il se mit à rire quand il aperçut un champ de fleurs à travers la fenêtre en face de lui. C'était étrange.

Il se frotta les yeux comme pour bien se réveiller mais prit rapidement conscience du tissu blanc qu'il lui recouvrait l'ensemble de son bras droit. Cette fois-ci, il hurla et se leva en trompe tout en arrachant toutes les électrodes qu'il trouvait sur son corps sans se soucier des conséquences.

Pris de panique, il se cala par terre au pied de son lit. Il ne comprenait rien. Absolument rien.

Puis, comme si quelqu'un avait entendu son désarroi, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et puis par la suite des pas s'approchant timidement de lui.

Il se remit sur pieds par réflexe, le regard fixé sur l'origine de ces bruits. Il échappa un sanglot. Il ne comprenait vraiment rien. Ces jambes cédèrent sous son poids après quelques pas mais il se fit rattraper avant même qu'il ne puisse lui-même réagir.

Toujours maintenu debout par cet individu, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ces yeux. La Mort se moquait définitivement de lui.

— Pietro ? croassa-t-il dans une voix grave.

Son interlocuteur lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

— Heureux de vous voir enfin réveillé, Stark.

Tony fronça les sourcils. Incrédule, il balaya enfin du regard la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il regretta presque aussitôt son geste quand il remarqua la présence d'un deuxième lit juste à côté d'eux qui se trouvait occupé par un de ses anciens camarades. Sans réfléchir, il se détacha avec douceur de Pietro pour pouvoir rejoindre le second individu endormi, d'un pas chancelant.

Il ne comprenait pas comment Steve avait pu se retrouver dans la même situation que lui. Il était seul quand il avait claqué des doigts. Pourtant, c'était bien sa main qu'il tenait dans la sienne. C'était bien son Steve.

— Où sommes-nous ? questionna-t-il dans un murmure.

Pietro toussota avant de s'avancer lui aussi vers le lit.

— Vous êtes sur Attilan, Terre des Inhumains.

Tony posa les yeux sur lui.

— Vous êtes vivants.


End file.
